


Food For Thought

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from Blackwing:<br/>Beckett/Castle/Madison<br/>Threesome. Need I say more. Get them there any way you see fit but get them there.  please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t figure out how to do this in the time frame of the episode, so I set it during season 5, when Kate was suspended and Martha and Alexis were in Europe. Hope that’s okay!

Kate and Madison had stayed in touch after they reconnected a few years ago; they had girls’ nights every so often. During a recent one, Kate had slipped and mentioned what a great lover Rick was, and Maddie pounced on the information. (Kate blamed the second bottle of wine and being love drunk on Rick Castle for the slip of the tongue) Maddie laughed for a long time after finding out the truth, and insisted that they both have dinner with her one night soon. Kate had told her that they were staying out of the limelight, so since Q3 wasn’t open on Mondays, they were going to Madison’s for dinner. 

So here they were: shoes off, sitting on the couch with Rick in between the girlfriends. Maddie and Rick were laughing at a crazy Becks story she had just told; Kate was trying to glare them into submission, but it didn’t work. She had to giggle a bit at that story. 

“Rick, did Kate ever tell you the story of Brent Edwards, the guy we both liked? And how we settled it?” 

“No, she didn’t. And you know I want to hear it all!” he smirked at them. He had a feeling that both ladies were pleasantly drunk, and he hoped to hear more of Kate’s dirty little secrets. “So how did we solve that dilemma, huh?” 

Kate was sitting on his right side, and she reached over to touch his thigh through his pants. He had been staring at Maddie as she talked, so Kate’s touch was a surprise, and he yelped. Kate laughed, but didn’t stop touching him. “Castle,” she whispered into his ear, “We decided he would get to choose who he would be with. So we both kissed him, one after the other,” and with that, she leaned over to softly kiss his lips. The soft kiss turned to hot kisses. 

As Castle and Beckett were kissing, Maddie moved closer to Rick. When they came up for air, Maddie took his face in her hands and kissed him. She moaned as she sucked on his lips. Since she wasn’t busy, Kate used her hands to rub his penis. Now he was the one that moaned. 

He wanted to feel more than her lips, so he started to unbutton Maddie’s blouse. She continued to kiss him as he pushed her blouse off her shoulders. He loved the lacy black bra he uncovered, and he simply pushed the cups of her bra down to uncover her breasts. He needed to taste her nipples, so he moved his head down so he could lick them. Maddie moaned and put her hands on the back of his head. He understood what she wanted, and he moved from boob to boob, licking and sucking on them. Her pink nipples were shiny from his saliva, and they soon were hard little points.

Meanwhile, Kate undid his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and pushed down the zipper. She reached into his boxers to remove his cock. She ran her tongue around the tip, gathering up the pre-come that she found there. She smiled as she swallowed it all, making a humming noise in her throat. She ran her hands up and down his penis a few times, and then licked it a little more. She realized she was being selfish, and looked up at Maddie. “Hey Maddie, look what I have here. A nice big fat cock, ready for you to share with me. What did you say?” 

Castle and Maddie looked down at Kate, and Maddie grinned. “Oh my goodness, Kate, that is a beautiful cock. I want some of that!” She moved down Castle’s body, undoing his shirt before she moved her head to his lap. Castle lifted his ass so Kate could push his pants and boxers off. The two girlfriends grinned at each other and Kate handed his cock off to Maddie. Maddie ran her tongue around the crown, and then licked down one side and up the other. She continued to lick his penis over and over as Kate played with his balls. 

Castle can’t keep still; his hips thrust up as the women share his penis between them. He can’t tell who is doing what to him, and he doesn’t care. His cock was getting harder by the second; he could feel the come churning in his balls. Then the blow job stopped. “Fuck, keep doing that! I’m so fucking close!” He opened his eyes to see Kate and Maddie look at each other. They stood up, and Maddie started to undress Kate while Kate undid Maddie’s pants. Soon, they were both naked and they started to make out. Castle decided to get naked and he does while watching the two friends kiss passionately. As soon as all of his clothes are off, his hands went right for his cock. It’s still wet from the blow job, and he stroked it. 

Kate and Maddie broke off their kiss, and get back on their knees between Rick’s legs. Kate took his hand off his cock and sucked it into her mouth. Maddie rubbed his balls and then sucked on them. Kate’s head was bobbing up and down and each time she sucked, a little more of his cock goes down her throat. She finally deep throats him, and then she slowly releases his cock. Maddie looked at Kate, and she took his cock in her hand, twisting her hand around and around the base. She started to lick it and Kate joined her. When they meet at the crown, they kiss again. 

Castle was doing nothing more than watch them blow him and muttering curses. Once again, he can feel his climax building, but he doesn’t say anything, hoping they will let him come this time. They were now taking turns sucking his penis into their mouths, but Kate recognized the signs, so she knew he’s about to erupt. She took it out of her mouth, and pointed it at Maddie. “Go ahead, Castle, come on her face! Go for it, babe!” And with that, the come flew out of his penis in thick, white ropes. Most of it went in the air, but some did land on Maddie’s face. She laughed, took his dick from Kate and pointed it at Kate’s boobs. 

Even Rick was amazed at how much come was spurting out of his cock. Kate’s boobs seemed to be coated in it. But eventually, the flow slowed down. Maddie took his cock back from Beckett and sucked the last few drops from it. She swallowed, and started to clean off her face by running her figures through the jism. She went to lick it off herself, but then she realized that Rick and Kate are watching her. She changed her mind, and held her finger out to Kate. Kate grabbed her wrist and sucked the come from Maddie’s finger. Then she leaned over and licked some of the come off Maddie’s face. But before she can swallow, Maddie kissed her so she shared the come with her. 

Rick has been watching Kate and Maddie share everything and all he can do is moan. They kept licking, kissing and sharing as he sat on the couch and added a few “fucks” to the scene. Right now, he feels boneless and like he can’t move, but he knew he could add more to this evening if he rested a bit. So he decided to make a suggestion. “Ladies, can we move this to the bedroom? I think we’ll all be more comfortable.”

Kate and Maddie looked up from their position on the floor, and grinned at him. “Sure, babe,” Kate said as she got up gracefully and held out a hand for Maddie. Maddie accepted her help, and gave Beckett one last dirty kiss. When they finish, Maddie turned to Rick who still has a hand on his cock. 

“Come on, Rick, let’s go to the bedroom,” she smirked at him and helped him off the couch. Kate walked behind them, loving the view of their asses. She can’t help herself, and gives Rick a love tap. He yelped, but kept on walking. 

Maddie’s bedroom is ultra-feminine, but that doesn’t bother Rick in the slightest, especially when he climbed up on the bed and lies back against the fluffy pillows. Kate and Maddie climbed up next to him. “I think I need to rest up for a bit; I think you two wore me out. But I’ll be ready for more in a while,” he said with a leer. The two ladies laughed a bit, but they know they want to use that cock themselves, so they were okay with waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion, unless I get inspired to add more.

Kate knew it won’t take him too long to be ready, and she has a great idea how to help him. Even in the short time they’ve been together, they’ve discovered a few things about each other. One thing they’ve learned is they like to watch. So far, they’ve only watched porn together, and watched each other masturbate, but she bets he’d love to watch her have sex with another person. He did watch them make out very closely. So she turned to Maddie and kissed her. 

Maddie has always been willing to go where her sexual feelings take her – she’s done just about everything you can imagine. And she’s always found Kate an interesting partner. They’d fooled around a bit as high schoolers, and a few girls’ nights have found them in bed together. This threesome with Rick was a dream come true, and she’s more than willing to fuck Kate as part of it. So when Kate started to kiss her, she kissed Kate back. And then she stopped kissing her, got up and turned herself around. She put her pussy on Kate’s face as she put her face on Kate’s. 

Rick couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Kate and Maddie didn’t need any words as they both started to lick the other’s pussy. He’s closer to Kate, so he could see her use her hands to open Maddie’s cunt as much as she could, and licked her with long swipes of her tongue. He watched as Kate puts the tip of her tongue into Maddie, and then took it out. Then Kate moved her tongue around her pussy again. She took one hand and uses it to rub on Maddie’s clit. He has to do something, so he put his hand on his cock again. But this time, his body demanded that he move it quickly; no lazy stroking now. 

Kate can tell that Maddie was enjoying their 69. She knew she was enjoying it herself. She can’t tell what Castle was doing but she imagined he has no complaints. At that moment, Maddie’s thumb was pressing against her clit, and Kate could feel her climax start to move through her body. She’d forgotten how great Maddie is at sex. 

Maddie could tell that Kate was getting ready to come, and Kate was sure as fuck helping her come. Damn, this feels amazing. Kate’s tongue and fingers were everywhere, and Maddie knew it won’t be long. And then, it happened – she climaxed, hard. She stopped licking Kate’s pussy to wail as she came. Her orgasm triggered Kate’s who just cries out. And then Maddie rolls off Kate’s body and lies on her back. 

Castle’s cock was now ready to fuck someone. He figured Maddie must have condoms in the drawer of the table, and he checked – yes, here they are. He grabbed one, ripped the packaging open, and slid it on his erection. He saw that Maddie was closer, so he goes to her. He hovered over her, and kissed her. “Are you ready to be fucked, Maddie? I think I wanted to do this when we first met, how about you?” She smirked and nodded her head “yes”. Rick doesn’t waste any time, he just thrusts into her. Maddie’s hands were on her breasts as Rick continues to thrust in and out of her pussy. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” she cried as his thick cock hit her walls. She can feel her body responding to Rick’s fucking. She moved her hands from her nipples to her clit. She moved her finger in circles over her bundle of nerves as Rick moved in and out.

Kate was watching her boyfriend and her friend fuck their brains out, and she was enjoying the show. Rick is really good at this, and it looked like Maddie agreed. Kate thought about putting her pussy over Maddie’s face so she could lick it, but she decided she’d rather watch the action. But she needed more, so she started to finger herself. Fuck, she was so wet, so turned on by all of this. She rubbed as much of her cunt as she could. Her wails add to the sex noises Rick and Maddie were making. Damn, they should have filmed this; she imagined this would make a fantastic show. 

Rick was pumping his cock in and out of Maddie’s pussy; he could feel her fingers hit his cock every few strokes. He could feel her walls tighten around him, and he knew she’s about to come. When she does, she arched her back off the mattress, her mouth open in a soundless scream. Rick thrusts a few more times, and then pulled out. He goes to his back on the bed, still hard as a rock. Kate realized this fact, and took advantage of it. She crawled over to him, swung one leg over his body and was now on her knees, her pussy hovering over his fully erect cock. She lowered herself slowly onto his cock. And when she has fully sheathed herself, she began to move and started riding his cock with abandon

While the two of them were fucking, Maddie came back to herself. That orgasm was amazing, and she wants more. She noticed that her partners are involved with each other, but Rick’s mouth was available. She goes over to the couple, and climbed up over Rick’s face, and sat on it. Rick doesn’t hesitate a bit; he was licking everywhere he could reach. She smiled at Kate, and leaned over so their faces are close, and they start kissing. 

Kate always loved being on top, but this was amazing. She could feel every ridge of Rick’s hard cock as she rode it. Castle started thrusting upwards too, and then Maddie started to kiss her. They both moaned. Kate could tell Maddie loved the attention Rick was giving to her pussy. Hell, she knew how great it felt to sit on his face while his tongue went everywhere. She couldn’t help herself; she had to touch Maddie’s breasts. God, they were so soft and they felt great; her nipples were so responsive to each of Kate’s touches. Then Maddie reached over to rub Kate’s breasts. 

As Castle’s tongue touched her in all the right places, Maddie knew that Kate hadn’t lied – Castle really knew how to use that tongue for something other than talking. Damn, if she had known this, she would have jumped him all those years ago. She needed to breathe, so she stopped kissing Kate but she moved her hands to Kate’s magnificent ass. She rubbed and squeezed it. Maddie had had some mind blowing sex before – hell, she’d even had a threesome before – but this was something else. 

Castle was in heaven – Kate riding his cock, while Madison was on his face – and he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. He could feel his balls tighten, and he stopped licking Maddie’s pussy to yell out, “Fuck, I’m coming!” Maddie got off his face, and landed on her back next to Rick. She was rubbing her clit as hard as she could. Kate was still riding Castle’s cock, but she could feel her climax going through her body. As Rick’s sperm began to fill the condom, Kate’s walls tightened around him, and the two of them came together. Maddie’s fingers were a blur in her pussy, and watching Rick and Kate come made her come too. Kate collapsed on Rick’s chest as Maddie was next to them in the bed. 

The three of them panted as their heart rates and breathing returned to normal. Rick got up to dispose of the condom as Maddie pointed the way to the bathroom. The two friends grinned at each other as they watched Rick walk out of the bedroom. “That was fun,” Kate said. Maddie laughed loudly as she and Kate got out of the bed. Maddie slipped into her robe as Kate walked into the bathroom. Maddie could hear Rick laugh as he and Kate washed up. They walked out of the bathroom together, and Maddie followed behind them as they went into the living room and got dressed. 

Castle called the car service as Kate and Maddie talked. Since it was late, the car was there quickly, so Kate and Rick said their goodbyes. “We’ll have to do this again sometime soon,” Maddie said as she said goodbye, giving each of them a kiss on the lips. The couple agreed and left. Maddie felt too good to bother with cleaning dishes, so she went back to her bedroom and stripped off the sheets and put clean ones on the bed. She took a quick shower and slipped into bed. That was a night, she thought. And with that thought, she fell asleep.


End file.
